


Clematis and Zinnia

by Vaxel



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Technically set in Mystery Incorporated, Velma becomes a criminal, Velma is a double agent, but I don’t mention it much so, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaxel/pseuds/Vaxel
Summary: After graduating from collage Velma Decided to reunite with her old friends. It’s not all she remembered and Velma is left disconnected from the rest. so, when a mysterious lady comes to offer her a job Velma can’t help but agree.Clematis - mental beautyZinnia - thoughts of absent friends
Kudos: 4





	Clematis and Zinnia

When Velma agreed to rejoin mystery inc she didn’t think it would be this boring. Was it always like this? She remembered having fun and the grand thrill of their adventures plus the satisfaction of unmasking the monster. All of her memories were fond. So how did she get here?

Velma sighed as she closed her laptop. As she leaned back into her chair she rubbed her eyes hoping to pull out any energy she had left so she could take a shower before bed. She hated mysteries like the one she had today. It was more running around then mystery solving. Physical exercise was not her strong suit and she never thought it would be. Honestly, the mysteries they’ve been solving as of late haven’t been all that mysterious just annoying.  
Most of it involved running from a monster that would chase them through the building or place they were investigating only to take not even half an hour to solve. It was tiring. Honestly, when she went to college this wasn’t how she pictured her using her degree. None of it was worth it and it often felt like it was a waste. The only time it helped was when someone questioned their validity making Velma whip out her investigation license. Sometimes this could help with police but they often didn’t get involved. She guessed that was why she was so adamant about starting her own online privet investigator website, at least there she’d be able to put her degree to actual use.

Of course, she wasn’t sure why she was staying In The first place. Yeah, she called the gang her friends at one point but that was during high school and back then she never really had that many people she felt close with. Even now she didn’t but at least she could fill that gap with work, back in high school Mystery INC. was her only outlet and now she had the chance at a different one, one more suited for her skills.  
Of course, she liked being a part of Mystery INC. but Velma was sure that was more a nostalgic way of living. Going back to the gang after college as a familiar crutch after being gone for so long out of her comfort zone. When she thought about it there was no real reason for her to stay.

A knock at the door broke Velma out of her thoughts. She sighed as she got up and quickly went through the different scenarios of who it might be and how to deal with whatever it was.  
If it was Shaggy he might have locked himself out of his room and Scooby might already be asleep. Or Daphne wanting to complain about something wrong with the rooms. Or Fred if he already went on the search for a new mystery. Or- some random woman in a top hat. That was new.

The woman that stood outside Velma door made her pause in the peephole. The lady stood tall and straight, her top hat neat upon her head but her outfit seemed just out of place. The simple black suit she wore looked as if she had been trying to fix it multiple times but it just kept getting messed up. Velma wasn’t sure why she was here but figured there was only one way to find out.

“Hello, are you Velma Dinkly?” The ladies firm voice immediately squashed any of Velma's thoughts of it being a wrong door accident.

“Who’s asking?”

“You may call me, Carol Cross, I work for an organization called the Toppat clan. I’m here to give you a letter.” Her words felt practised as if she copied them several times just that night and Velma might just figure that she had.

She’s heard of the Toppat clan, a supposed criminal organization that focused on stealing. From the news however they seemed to have been struggling through the past few years often getting caught and the previous ambiguity of their crimes became quite obvious. Velma wasn’t sure what they wanted from her but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have a few theories.  
Velma looked at the letter being handed to her for a moment before taking it. She was a curious person, it car with her job. The woman let her arm down and gave a polite parting gesture before turning and walking away. Velma closed the door once she was sure ‘Carol’ wouldn’t turn back around and sat back at her desk.

the Toppat’s. So Terrence was gone then and they were looking for new members. Velma had to wonder how she got on their radar. Was it because of Mystery INC? It had to be, her PI site shouldn't have been enough. Unless they were that low on people which she wouldn't doubt they were close after Terrence. But still if Mystery INC. was why she was getting recruited then wouldn't they want all of them. Yet, when she went to the meeting place none of the others were there.

The meeting. It was simple and straight to the point. it was set exactly a week after Velma got the letter. For once she was glad that they had to stay late due to problems that came from the previous mystery.

The letter only gave Velma a time and place, keeping everything else vague. This was probably due to the legality of said meeting. They were being careful though since when she got there they ended up going to a completely different place before the "interview", as Velma would call it, took place. Carol was there actually, in all of her annoyed-looking glory, and Velma was placed with her to be properly filled in on all the information.

The Toppat’s were low on members. The new leader, Reginald Copperbottom, wanted to fix up a team, one made for planning and organizing heist. Carol explained that they wanted Velma due to her general skills. For a moment she wondered why they asked her for planning and not Fred but immediately wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. Velma was also informed that she was trusted to recruit due to her own less than legal activities.  
Yeah, so Velma might not abide by some laws while investigating. Most of them were privacy laws but they get the job done quickly and efficiently. She hadn't gotten caught and she didn't think she would have but apparently, the Toppat’s found out.

Now Velma is a Toppat recruit. She has a hat and a job, but she does get to stay with mystery inc. her hat was just a simple red but Velma added a fancy orange bow to it later. Despite being put into the Planning and Organization team she unsurprisingly wasn't going to be given any important tasks. She was also going to be monitored by someone, she was placed in a small group to be monitored by a higher up. Not an executive since they had better things to do, but supposedly someone who had been working for the Toppat’s for a while.  
Velma ended up leaving her PI site after a while. Once she got more trust and more important heists to plan out she found that juggling all three jobs was too difficult and she wanted to focus more on the Toppat anyways.

Velma enjoys the toppats more than mystery inc. at first, she just thought it was since it was something new, a nice job - one that actually pays - and a good way to use her brain. And that's what it was at first, a job, Velma didn't think much of it when she joined, shed do the work and do it well but other than that she didn't plan much else. She didn't plan to raise in the ranks or meet other Toppat and actually like their company.  
At some point, Velma had to stop and think about how she really felt when it came to the Toppat’s and Mystery INC.

In a simple job comparison, despite the illegal activities, Velma preferred the Toppat’s. Planning a hiest was far more in Velma's league then running around for a few hours only to figure it out in five minutes. Though with Mystery INC. Velma has had to deal with her share of legal troubles. Not all cops were like Crystal Cove.

Plus Toppat’s paid, and well. Mystery INC. wasn't much of a steady job, what pay they got for a mystery varied, and they had to rely on the personal hospitality. Usually the motels they stayed at while not bad, they have stayed at worst and agreed to never do that again, aren't the best places to sleep at. Often Velma found herself agreeing with Daphne on things, between the noisy residents to the very suspicious stains on everything. They have gotten better rooms over the years but the fact remains that Velma often would wonder if it was worth the back pain and lack of sleep. Velma did use the money from her PI site to get her own room, using the money from Mystery INC. to pay everything else. like disinfectant.  
However, the Toppat’s gave her a literal paycheck each week. Not in the way that she’d have to go to the bank and get it checked out but instead just gives her the money to put on a prepaid card. The starting money she got wasn't much, they wouldn't want to spend much on someone they weren't sure was fully worth it, but once she became a full-fledged member they raised her pay and it was quite a good amount more then what she made as a PI.

On a personal level, it's the Toppat. Despite growing up with mystery inc. Velma felt closer to the Toppat’s. At first, she stayed away from most interactions that she didn't need, only talking to whoever she needed to for her job, but then she ran into some other members while they were walking around on the ground. There were only three and one of them recognised her since they were on the same team, they ended up asking her if she wanted to join them and Velma didn't know why she said yes, maybe it was because she didn't have an assignment that day and Mystery INC. wasn't leaving till the next day. She was surprised that she enjoyed it. Even more surprised when she started talking to more of them.  
Now, even though Velma didn't visit the airship often, only going when she was needed which with her higher position was becoming more often, she knew quite a few people. She’s met most of the executives by now and has become more familiar with her team on a personal level.  
Velma wouldn't call Mystery INC. her friends anymore. Yes, she has felt closer to them now that they are actually around each other again, it's like before but at the same time different. None of them changed, not by much, and while Velma herself also stayed relatively the same being away from everyone and everything involved with Mystery INC. gave her a new perspective. One that showed her that maybe she doesn't have to stay with one set of people, a thought only further proven by being a Toppat.

Generally, Velma had thoughts of leaving mystery inc. and just becoming a Toppat. She had been there long enough and was doing well enough that the only reason why she didn't get higher in Planning and Organization was that she was still working with mystery inc.  
Then Fred came barging into her room talking about a government offer.

When Fred came knocking on her door about a call he got from his parents Velma didn't think much of it. When she saw that he hadn't even put on shoes let alone do something to move the hair out of his face, she became worried. Fred dragged her and the others to his room where he left his phone with his parents still on call who re-explained the situation.  
The government caught wind of their adventures and now want Mystery INC. to work for them. Or at least do trial work. Velma immediately started to internally panic at the thought but used her, very little, acting skills to pretend like this was a good idea. Thankfully the others were to busy talking about the new development in there career to notice anything off, Velma was able to keep this up until she could go back to her room. She needed to call her boss, immediately.

The executive in charge of Velma's team took it about as well as expected. It woke up the tired man when she told him, he didn't seem to know what to do and she couldn't blame him. Velma isn't all that shocked at the notion that they have spies if only to know when to dial it back as to not get in too much trouble, but she doubts that the government contacts one of their members for a job. She was told that she would have to wait for further instructions, and wait she did. For about a day.  
Reginald copperbottom had to step in given the severity of the situation. Now Velma was a spy herself and was being sent along with rest of Mystery INC. to government base to be properly debriefed on their new job.

Honestly, the government job wasn't that bad, it was just like the normal Mystery INC. except now they were doing specific jobs given to them. A bonus in the first-month Velma was their superior since she had a PI license. Still, nothing changed from before they joined the government, Velma didn't even have anything to report, the Toppat’s doing good and not getting caught.

Until mystery inc. found a top hat at a recent robbery from the biggest museum in America. Great.


End file.
